


Deal breaker

by ClaireOMack82



Series: THE DEAL [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Elliot makes Loba another deal. Loba changes it. Anita gets to have some fun, until feelings start to get in the way.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: THE DEAL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887166
Kudos: 6





	Deal breaker

Deal breaker

Singles matches, Loba loved them, didn't happen often, but when they did she was on top of her game. Having just been in a fight, one she barely escaped with her life, Loba was huddled in a hut near containment, trying to heal up. It was then the door to her hidy hole was flung open.  
"Hi beautiful." Mirage said somewhat mocking her as Loba out down her shield battery and fired at the trickster, but it was just his clone. Loba felt the last bullet go in and down her.  
"Umm now, this is interesting, I could just kill you and be on my way to winning this thing, but where's the fun in that." Mirage said, continuing to use her own words against her.  
"Maybe the joy of not finding my boot on the end of your face." Loba smiled at him even through her pain as Mirage came up to her and knelt down beside her.  
"You know I have a better idea, after cooking for you, for an entire week, and still no word on my chance to redeem myself here it is. I let you go now, and if I win this thing, you are coming home with me tonight. Do we have a deal?" Mirage said placing his finger under her chin and looking Loba directly in the eyes. It was something he could not have done a few weeks ago. Now after their little tryst, and the fact that Loba was pretty much at his mercy right now, was buoying his confidence.  
"And what if I win, what if this situation is reversed?" Loba asked now resting on her haunches, and trying not to hold on to her damaged arm to tightly.  
"Then your choice I guess." Mirage said like he hadn't even considered that possibility. What could he say he was feeling lucky.   
"Well now this is more interesting, I hope you are prepared what what might happen next." Loba said as Elliot paused in the doorway thinking he could have just ended it right then and there, but having Loba to himself all night was far too tempting to pass up.  
"Oh believe me, I'm ready." He said closing the door, and making a run for it. Knowing the Loba would be up and on the hunt in just a few minutes.

Loba got herself back together and checked her readouts. There was four Legends still standing. Herself and Elliot were obviously two, Octane was gone, and so was Pathfinder. Loba had no idea who the other two could be, but she knew it didn't really matter. She knew Elliot would be watching her, and more than likely this would come down to just the two of them.

It became clear who was left when Loba saw smoke go out in the distance, then an ensuing battle. Making her way towards the fight, Loba circled the main event and came up behind Bangalore. Sitting behind a rock unseen, she waited.   
Catching a glimpse of who Anita was fighting Loba shuddered, it was the daemon, and it looked like he was winning. Anita was trying to out outmaneuver the simulacrums bullets but Loba could tell the woman was low. Then the inevitable happened, Anita went down. It was time to go.  
Moving out from behind her cover, Loba interrupted Revenant's finisher with a volley of fire from her Hemlock. He went down quickly, Anita had at least taken the daemon close to a finish.  
"Hi beautiful." Loba said as Anita stopped trying to crawl behind a rock and let out a long sigh.  
"Come on then thigh highs finish it." Anita said remaining defiant until then end. Although she had to admit this end was preferable to the one she was going to receive.  
"Maybe or I could offer you a deal." Loba said taking a quick look around before bending down and hiding herself from any watchful eyes.  
"I see what did you have in mind princess." Anita said here ears pricking up at this possibility.

"Well you see Elliot offered me a deal, He wins this I spend the night, entertaining him. If I win, well lets just say that's to be decided. However I'm not sure I like this deal, so maybe I could amend it somewhat." Loba said coming in close to Anita as the woman tried to sit up taller, but could not do so.  
"Ok so why don't you just win, then you can do what you like?" Anita said somewhat confused, but also intrigued.  
"I like the confidence, but maybe I don't want to win, maybe loosing is exactly what I want, but, if you won maybe you could offer Elliot a deal breaker. He can have me, but you get to join us. Or he can just accept the loss." Loba smirked, and Anita nodded her head, she liked it. Also the thought of Elliot having Loba alone for the night gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like they were together or anything, it had been one drunken night, but there was something there and now Elliot had just raised the stakes.  
"Ok sounds good, i'm in." Anita said as she pulled out her revive kit and climbed back to her feet.  
"Ok do it i'm ready." Loba said not having stood to be killed before but this was the way it had to go down.  
"Oh hold on." She said then made an elaborate show of taking off her body armor. Anita swore it was just to make her sweat a little.   
"Ok come on, see you later." Loba said before Anita emptied the clip of her R-99 into her and Loba was gone.  
"Ok Elliot you and me." Anita whispered to herself as she headed for the next ring.  
The plan was simple, get Elliot to break cover, send in the rolling thunder, and then get in for the kill. The only problem was Anita had no idea where the trickster was. Keeping moving with the ring Anita move into the final bit of cover near the bunker. Open ground just what she was hoping for, well apart from a few buildings across the sand expanse. That's where Mirage had to be, there was no where else.  
"Hey Loba you ready?" Elliot's voice came from right where Anita was looking. She didn't know what to do here, if she spoke Elliot would know what he was up against.  
"Come on don't be shy I saw you end Rev, then Anita. Don't worry about giving away your position, I'm here you must be behind the wall at bunker, no where else for you beautiful." Anita cringed slightly, it didn't quite sound the same coming out of Elliot's mouth.  
"Yes I'm ready." Anita finally said in her best Loba impression, it wasn't as bad as she thought as Elliot shouted back at her.  
"Ok well bring it." He called as He sent out what was obviously a decoy and Anita remained still.  
"Chicken." She called, again with her fake accent, and knew she would have to goad the trickster into the open.  
"Come on beautiful I don't bite." Anita said knowing that this time her accent was a little off, but as she shouted, and the wind blew there would be enough distortion for Elliot not to be too suspicious.  
"Ok but you asked for it." Elliot called as he ran out of cover and immediately deployed his holographic duplicates. Good for deterring a sniper shot, not so good for her rolling thunder.  
"Bringing down the pain." Anita whispered as she threw her grenade and the bombs started dropping.  
"You what in the hell." Elliot cried as he dived for the nearest cover, which wasn't much more than a rock, and he felt the concussion as the blasts hit. he tried to get a shield back on but it was too late. Anita was there, looking at him through the scope of her R-99.  
"Hey message from thigh highs, she said she didn't like your deal, we amended it. I win, make sure you have enough supplies in for tonight. Hansom." Anita virtually spat st him as she ended his game right there in the sand.

Elliot wasn't going to sulk, hey last time they had been in this room he had probably had the best night of his life. However he was still sore that not only had he lost, but Loba had out smarted him. He shouldn't be surprised really, but he had thought he made the perfect plan. Also and this was an interesting little facet, he kind of wanted Loba to himself tonight. Now though he changed the sheets on the bed, placed two bottles of wine in the cooler and three glasses on the table. Finally he lit the candles he had laid out around the room. Loba had told him that next time she might want fancy, so he had brought all these things to make his upstairs bedroom look a little better.   
He just hoped Anita wouldn't mind too much, after all he didn't know she was coming, not until an hour ago anyway.

Loba got to the bar far quicker than last time. Having had time for a shower before Anita had even gotten back from the arena. Loba didn't like t be early, but on this occasion she was going to make an exception. She could have said no to Elliot's original offer, but she had given him little choice to her renewed one. To her eternal surprise she actually felt a little bad about it, now she was going to set that mistake right.  
Walking into the bar, she noticed the lights were low but not off. The duke box was silent, and there was three glasses laid out on the bar, and a bottle of red wine open and sat on the counter.  
"Was all this for me." she said into the empty bar, but she knew the trickster was around. He always was.  
"It was, but now I guess it's for every one." Elliot said, as Loba turned to see him standing in the doorway that led up to the bedroom. She detected a slight sadness in his voice, but there was a smile on his face.  
"Look about that, I didn't want to make you feel." Loba paused and thought about just what it was she didn't want him to feel.  
"Like you weren't enough. I just hate to loose." She finished as Elliot took a few steps forward. He stood close to her, his eyes looking down into her own before a sly grin spread across his face.  
"I understand, no one likes loosing, but I do hope you know what you have let yourself in for, you may not like what is about to happen." Elliot said placing his hand on the small of Loba's back and escorting her to the bar, and pouring her a glass of the red wine he had brought especially for this very moment.  
"Please, try some." Elliot said handing her the glass and watching as Loba first swirled the wine around, then smelt it, and finally tilted the glass to her lips.  
"I don't know where you found this, I thought you couldn't by this brand any more." Loba said a smile on her face as Elliot sat on the stool next to her.  
"I have been saving it for a special occasion, I thought this would qualify." He replied an obvious pleased tone to his voice.  
Loba couldn't help but think she had ruined the night he had planned. Anita wasn't a horrible concession though, but she was getting the distinct impression that Elliot wanted this evening to go a certain way.

"I'm sorry." Loba finally said setting her glass back down on the table, and looking at him. He was still smiling and this time it really did look genuine.  
"What for you're here I'm here and soon Anita will be here and we can move this party on. I'm not mad honest, ok not exactly what I had planned, but you know me, I roll with the punches. Plus its not like watching two women go at it is a hardship for me." Elliot winked and Loba started to feel better, and a little flushed. She had noted the change in Elliot the day after their encounter. It was like the sex had removed all his fears about her murdering him in his sleep. Now he was more confident around her, and more assertive. Something Loba was not used to. Probably because she never really spent a second night with anyone with whom she had been with.  
"Ok hansom I get the picture, but for now I think I will just enjoy this wine.

Anita was actually nervous, a feeling she was very unaccustomed to. There was something about this woman that had her constantly on the back foot. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, and sexy, it was something far more profound than that. She was a kindred sprit in a way. A hard soul born out of sadness, and sometimes when Loba looked at her, Anita knew the woman saw right through her armor, and saw the still raw pain of her childhood. She knew this because she reconised it in Loba herself, even if Loba's scars were more public than her own, the thief hid them well.  
Walking into the bar she saw Elliot and Loba sat on bar stools sharing a bottle of wine. For a moment she considered turning and leaving them to their evening. Sending some kind of apology when she got back to her own bed. Anita did not turn however she just watched for a moment and saw Loba touch Elliot's arm as he said something funny. Anita felt the twang of jealousy rear it's ugly head again, and she quickly pushed it back down. This was silly, she shouldn't be standing in a doorway getting jealous over someone who wasn't her girlfriend. No she should be marching herself in there and joining in. After all she did win, she had been invited.  
"So what are you two up to, something interesting, or are you just trying out your infamous chat up lines again Witt?" Anita said as she did in fact march into the room. Once her mind was set, Anita Williams did not back down.  
"Actually he was just telling me about how he came across this particular bottle of wine, and how he won it in a bet." Loba said draining her glass and waiting for Elliot to pour her some more.  
"Fascinating, how about you let me in on exactly why I am here corset, seeing as this was all your idea." Anita said deciding to get down to business, but she took the glass of wine off Elliot anyway.  
"I see, your not in the mood for chatting tonight. I think combat makes her horny." Loba said in a half whisper, one which she intended for everyone to here.  
Elliot suppressed a chuckle, but once he got a look at Anita's face he shut up pretty quickly.  
"Is that all you think I'm about Loba." Anita said, the use of the Latino's name gave emphasis to her words. Loba could count on one hand the amout of times Anita had spoken her name, and not used some contrived nickname for her. 

"Of course not beautiful, but you accepted the deal, you knew what was on offer." Loba said feeling like this was not exactly going to plan. Then she realised what was happening. Having arrived late Anita was feeling like the third wheel, and as such was now trying to be center of attention.  
"I guess i did." Anita then said, draining her wine and placing the glass back on the bar. She then turned to Loba and lent in close.  
"Do I get to choose how this goes down, seeing as I won?" Anita asked in a low tone as Loba eyed the woman and raised her eyebrow.  
"Well technically you go so does your win really count." Loba said coyly as Anita gave her a playful slap on the arm.  
"Hey well now if that's how this works I let Loba go first and came up with this so maybe it's my turn to you know suggest things." Elliot said before he thought about what he was going to to if they agreed to his suggestion.  
"Plus you did get it all your own way last time princess, maybe we should see what the man had planned for you." Anita said enjoying the uncomfortable look on Loba's face. It was quite obvious the woman did not like being out of control.  
"Ok if that's what you want i'm in." Loba finally said getting up and placing her now empty wine glass carefully on the bar. She could do this, she could let them take control this time, well as much as she wanted them to anyway.  
"Lead the way hansom." Loba said with a small wink, as the trickster just stood there for a moment before walking towards the door that lead up to the bedroom.  
"Ladies first." He said opening the door and calling the girls forward. Anita came first her face was impassive at the moment, but Elliot knew the solider was not as sure of herself as she let on. Then Loba sauntered over, she never or at least rarely dropped the act. He knew it was all an act, the flirting, the seductress routine. She was just as damaged as the rest of them. More so in some cases. Now though as he watched them walk up the stairs, Elliot also realised something else. They needed each other, probably more than either of them knew.

Walking into the bedroom, and seeing the nice fresh sheets, the candles, and the bottles of wine in the cooler by the bedside, Loba was actually touched that the man had gone to this much trouble. Most people were just happy to fuck and leave, but not these two, no they wanted more. Loba was suddenly feeling like this was all too much.  
"This is lovely, but really you shouldn't have." Loba said, trying to be gracious as Anita sat on the bed and cracked open one of the bottles.  
"Nice Witt, didn't know you had it in you, very romantic, and I do actually mean that." Anita said impressed with the man's efforts as she pour them all a drink.  
"To us and our, victories." Anita said realising that they had all beaten one another today in some form. Loba took her glass but barely took a sip before resting it in her hand. Elliot drank half before his eyes fell on Loba back lighted by the window. Anita had tried not to stare, the woman wasn't just beautiful she was somehow special. Now however for the first time she looked uncomfortable.  
"So princess you coming over or what." Anita said making room for her on the bed as Loba moved towards her and sat down.  
"Sorry beautiful I was enjoying the view." Loba said and seemed now more like herself. Secretly Anita was disappointed, there was something very sexy about her when she wasn't trying.  
"So was I." Elliot then chimed in as he stood and looked at the two women on his bed. It was only then that he realised that he was in control, they were waiting to see what he had planned.  
"Umm you know, not sure how this is going to go, but I'm happy with anything." Elliot then said scratching his head trying to ignore Elliot Jr who was making his own thoughts known.  
"I think I know what he wants." Anita said then leaning forward and pulling Loba in for a deep kiss. Anita had to admit, the woman knew how to kiss. her tongue caressing her own softly, slowly, her lips moist and yielding as Anita reached forward and pulled the jacket from the younger woman's shoulders. Loba helped her, breaking their contact for a moment as the jacket was thrown and forgotten.   
"In a hurry tonight?" Loba said as Anita pulled back and started to unzip Loba's corset. The material parted, revealing no bra.   
"I don't think I am the only one." Anita said as her eyes latched onto Loba's ample chest. Her nipples were a darker hew and stood out, pebbled against her tanned skin. Anita bent down and placed one in her mouth. Loba's hands went immediately into Anita's hair. Her long nails running across her scalp in such a way that made Anita shiver, and her core burn.  
Elliot was amazed that he was getting to see this, suddenly having the soldier here wasn't such a bad idea. He watched as Loba's head slipped backwards, her chest sticking out as Anita's mouth worked first on one breast then the other. A thin trail of saliva covered Loba's chest, and Elliot was just about finished watching. There was only so much a man could take, at least when presented with something so fucking hot.  
"I think your over dress beautiful." Loba said now feeling now at ease, as things moved in a direction she was far more comfortable with. Pulling Anita away from her chest Loba stripped the woman of her shirt, to find not a sports bra, but a green silk number that slid against her fingers, as she palmed Anita through its material.  
"Well now, much better, I knew some of my style would rub off on you eventually." Loba smiled as Anita batted her hands away and got rib of the underwear.  
"Shut up and kiss me princess." Anita said annoyed, but secretly pleased that Loba had liked her choice of bra. Their lips met again, this time the kiss was more furious more needy, and Anita could feel her panties getting wet as Loba's hand snaked down and undid the clasp on her pants. Without taking them off, Loba's long finger found her nub and began circling it. Anita's hips jerked, as Loba hit her in just the right way.  
"Fuck princess, do you know every trick in the book, or is there something I can teach you." Anita said as she panted and widened her legs to allow the woman more access.  
"Oh I am sure there are things I don't know, but not much." Loba said as she flicked at Anita's clit and felt the woman's thighs start to shake. Then she stopped, withdrew her hand and sucked on the finger she had been using. It was the single most erotic thing Anita had ever seen and she was done. Pouncing on Loba she pushed the woman back, and pulled off her pants. almost throwing them on Elliot's head, as the man came forward and sat down beside Loba who was now virtually naked, and laying prone on the bed.  
Anita pulled off her own pants which had slipped down almost to her knees anyway and were just getting in the way. Elliot watched as Anita carefully removed Loba's panties, some lacy red number that were virtually see through, and Elliot would have liked to see her standing up just in them. After all the woman did have a epic ass, and in a thong it was just some how better. Too late now though and really there would be another time. Elliot was now certain of that.  
Loba lay back to see what Anita had planned for her, but she knew the woman was on the edge, she had been so sensative to her touch before, now would be no different. As Anita moved in for another kiss. Loba's fingers found the woman again. This time she did not hold back. Using the pads of her fingers she rubbed fast, then slow, then fast again until the woman was a quaking mess above her.

"Would you like Elliot to use his mouth on you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Loba suggested in a low tone as Elliot cocked his head to the side and thought. Did he even want to do that, after all even now although Anita was in her own way beautiful she was obviously not so in to men.  
"Think I'll pass on that one." Anita breathed out as Loba slowed her movements for a moment, before latching her lips around Anita's nipple and continued flicking Anita's clit with two fingers now.  
"Fuck, I need, no shit." Anita babbled out as her body finally tightened and shuddered. her legs winding until she was virtually doing the splits across Loba's hips. the woman's juices ran down Loba's stomach and on to the bed sheet. No one cared, no one even noticed.  
"You glad you came beautiful?" Loba asked as Anita pulled herself over and collapsed next to Loba on the bed.  
"Umm I think I am." Anita murmured out as Loba sat up and ran her hand down Anita's side. Causing the oversensitive woman to shiver again.  
"Did you enjoy that too hansom." Loba then said turning to Elliot who was transfixed by her as she rolled onto her side and looked at him properly.  
"God yeah, but I think it's my turn now." He said pushing Loba back down to the bed, and half rolling on top of her, as their lips met. the kiss was soft, almost tender, and Loba was for a moment confused. The man had to be fit to burst after their little show, but he was gentle with her now. his hands running down her bare side, as he pulled his shirt off, and she undid his trousers.  
Elliot kissed every inch of Loba's body, he wanted to take his time tonight, wanted to show her he could make it last not like last time, which was wonderful, but had been a lust filled drunken fuck. He could feel Anita next to them on the bed. She was watching now, he was sure of it, but it didn't really matter, she could look all she wanted.  
his mouth finally found her pussy, and she was more than ready as she twitched as soon as his lips met hers. He lapped at her slowly, building her up until her head was turning from side to side. Somewhat in frustration, and some due to the slow building pressure below.  
Loba was in a world of sensation, she tried to press herself closer to his mouth to get the stimulation she needed, but Eliot was having none of it. Slow burning torture seemed to be his goal tonight. Then she felt Anita's hand cover her breast, her fingers danced over her nipple and Loba arched into the touch. It was almost too much her body was not simply going to cum, but this was going to be a tactical nuke. She was suddenly afraid, no one had ever made her feel this way. Sure she had orgasms with others, but they were simple physical releases. This was far deeper and far more profound.  
"God, shit no please I can't." Loba then shuddered as Elliot sucked lightly on her over stimulated clit, and then flicked at it with his tongue.  
"Yes you can sweetheart." He murmured around her as he began to hum and suck at the same time, and that was it. Loba snapped. her body going taught, her juices running down her own leg and Elliot's face as she couldn't stop herself from release.  
"Damm girl that must have been one hell of a ride." Anita said as she watched Loba pant and flop down boneless on the bed. Her eyes only half open as Elliot pressed his body against hers, and kiss her neck.  
"Umm yeah you could say that." Loba finally replied as Elliot was clearly not finished with her yet, as his hard cock poked at the inside of her thigh.  
"Looks like your not done yet Princess, but like they say there is no rest for the wicked." Anita said as she watched as Elliot lined himself up with Loba and pushed himself inside. Her body reacted, arching up into him as he pulled her closer, gripping on to her hips and lifting her pelvis slightly.  
Anita didn't know what to do, she wanted to be with them, but she had no desire for Elliot, she just wasn't made that way. Oh it was still hot to watch Loba as her skin flushed, a fine layer of sweat break out on her skin. Yet she again felt like the third wheel, even though she knew neither of them meant for it to be that way.  
Elliot was driving into Loba as slowly as he had licked at her earlier, then he flipped them, not even breaking contact, he pulled Loba on top of him as she sat down hard, Driving him higher up than he even knew was possible. He grunted, and held in the urge to simply fuck her until his eyes rolled out the back of his head. Instead he held still and let her take control.  
Loba finally felt like it was her turn, as she rode Elliot as fast as she needed to. then Anita was there, her hands roaming her chest and tweaking her nipples. Loba was sensitive, but still in control, and now her hand found Anita's sex again. she was still wet, still swollen from earlier, and now Loba went at her fast. Making the woman almost scream as she came so quickly even Loba was surprised.   
Elliot couldn't believe how quickly Anita had cum again, but it had given him chance to gain some control back as Loba had all but stopped moving above him. Now he lifted her slightly as Anita rolled back, having to flop back on the bed after cumming so hard she thought she was going to squirt. An event which only even happened once before.  
Now Elliot thrust up into Loba, making her breast bounce and her head flop to the side, as her palms landed on his chest. Elliot had never seen something so beautiful in all his life, and quickly reaching down and pressing his thumb against Loba's clit the woman started to contract around him. Her walls pulsing as she came. He followed her, his rhythm dissolving into a few jerky thrusts before she collapsed onto his chest.  
Elliot held her, not ever wanting to let go as Anita sat up and looked at him. Their eyes locked and in that instant they both knew. This was not just sex, this was not some one night stand they would forget about and move on from. Elliot was in love with Loba, and Anita was almost at the same point. The question was was Loba of the same mind, and if so, who did she want?  
Loba finally rolled off Elliot, it was getting a little uncomfortable, and sticky. The sheets felt cool under her skin, if a little wet in places.  
"Wow now, something tells me we all enjoyed that." Loba said turning first to Elliot then to Anita. both of them looked more pensive than happy. the smile fell off Loba's face and she quickly sat up, planning on making her exit if this wasn't what they wanted.  
"It was great princess, but I think your missing the point." Anita said grabbing the Latino by the hand and forcing her to stay.  
"Am I, i thought this was the deal, what we had arranged." Loba said clutching her clothes to her chest finally feeling exposed, even if she was in a room with naked people.  
"Yes it was, but some of us can't just fuck and leave, some of us feel deeply. I know you do to you just don't show it." Anita said still holding onto Loba as the woman lent from one leg to the other.  
"You know I like both of you very much, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't, its not like I fucked you then robbed you blind. i could have done, but I would never.."  
"Elliot's in love with you, can't you see that, the man just set this entire evening up, for you, then gave you the best orgasm of your life. No one does that for someone they just fancy." Anita continued, as now Elliot started to look embarrassed, but this had to be said, this had to be dealt with.  
"Look its just lust, happens to everyone, sometimes." Loba quipped before trying to turn a get dressed.  
"No way princess, you need to do us a favor and choose, because as lovely as this is when Love is involved you can't have three, gets messy." Anita finally said before Elliot who had been a passive listener until this point jumped in.  
"No it's ok honest I am so happy with this, I mean it's perfect please come back to bed." his voice held a slight quiver, and in that moment Loba thought she could, perhaps, one day love him back. then she turned to Anita, who was all business until you broke down that wall, and you found out that she was really all heart.  
"I wont choose, I can't, please don't make me." Loba then said her hand finally dropping her clothes still clutched in her fingers.  
"Maybe not yet, but soon princess, I feel the day is coming when something will have to give. For now though why don't you just come back to bed, we can worry about tomorrow when it gets here." Anita said, finally conceding that, for now at least they were happy with what they had.

Loba lay in the darkness, her mind was on fire as she considered the people who lay next to her. The deal was done, but there would be another one soon, she just hoped that it wasn't too much for her fragile heart to cope with, and choosing between Anita and Elliot was a deal breaker for her, somehow she had to keep them together, no matter what.

THE END....?


End file.
